supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150815121100
Unruhig wälzte sich der Engel hin und her. Sie schien in einem dunklen Raum zu stehen und hörte eine weit entfernte Stimme. "Was? Ich versteh nicht... sprich lauter!" Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter bis es zu einem Schrei wurde und Flammen aus dem Boden stiegen. Schützend hielt sie die Hände vor sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Als sie gerade eine Kampfposition einnehmen wollte sah sie wer dort vor ihr stand. "Connor? Was machst du hier?", ''völlig perplex sah sie den Jungen an. ''"Ich hab etwas gefunden... einen Schlüssel. Er scheint zu den Waffen zu gehören." Etwas fraglich kratzte sich die Jägerin an der Stirn. "Bleib wo du bist ich bin in ein paar Minuten da." Durch das knarren der Dielen wachte der Winchester langsam auf und tastete nach seiner Freundin. Erschrocken stellte er jedoch fest, dass ihre Betthälfte leer war. Leise flüsterte er Meis Namen und hoffte auf eine Antwort, als sie vorsichtig den Kopf von außen durch die Tür steckte und dann langsam den Raum betrat. "Schlaf weiter und pass auf Alex auf sollte ich nicht wieder da sein, bis er wach ist.", Johnny verstand nur Bahnhof und das brachte er mit einem sehr verschlafenen Blick rüber. "Ich treff mich mit Connor, er scheint eine Gotteswaffe gefunden zu haben. Ich pass auf keine Sorge. Aber irgendjemand muss auf meinen Bruder aufpassen." Der Jäger strich seiner Freundin durchs Haar, richtete sich auf und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Glaub mir, wenn du und Connor zusammen kämpfen, möchte ich nicht im Weg stehen. Ihr macht das schon." Nach einem weiteren Kuss war Mei schon verschwunden. Ungeduldig tippte Connor mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rum, als er eine Gestallt hinter sich bemerkte und dieser seine Ketten entgegen schleuderte. Gekonnt wich sie aus und hielt eine der glühenden Ketten fest im Griff. Schlagartig wurde dem Jäger klar, dass nur eine Person dazu fähing war, und ließ die aneinanderreihung von Metallgliedern verschwinden. "Nette Begrüßung. Bekomm ich jetzt noch ein Stück Kuchen und ein Partyhütchen?" "Oh Gott tut mir leid Mei.", entschuldigte er sich, wieder in Menschengestallt. Belustigt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und kam zu ihm rüber. "Also, was haben wir hier?", ihre Augen musterten den Sarg mit den gefühlten hundert Deckeln. "Hast du den Schlüssel angefasst?" "Nein ich hab nur diese ganzen Kisten geöffnet... man fühlt sich ganz schön verarscht bei sowas...", genervt schaute er hinab. "Ja kann ich mir vorstellen.", nachdenklich schaute sie sich um. "Tut mir leid.", gab das Mädchen ohne erkennbaren zusammenhang von sich. "Eh.. wie jetzt?", total verwirrt scheute er seine gute Freundin an. "Wegen dem Tag an dem ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Wegen dem Kampf zwischen uns beiden. Ich hab mich nie dafür entschuldigt." Man hätte dem Jäger gerade einen Amboss auf den Kopf fallen lassen können, oder ein Zug hätte ihn aus heiterem Himmel überfahren können, doch darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. "Das... ehm... das warst doch nicht du.", in all der Zeit die sie beide sich kannten hatte er wohl noch nie gestottert, was ihm, zusammen mit der Situation, doch recht peinlich war. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Meis Lippen. "Tut mir dennoch leid. Ich war zu schwach für das alles, obwohl ich nach außen hin immer so hart tue." "Du bist stärker als jeder einzelne von uns, Mei. Du hast trotz allem wieder zu dir selbst gefunden. Und du hast die größe dafür gerade zu stehen, was du getan hast." Erstaunt schaute sie den Jäger an. "Wow... danke." Nach einem bisschen schweigen wandte sich die beiden wieder dem wesentlichen zu. Mei kniete sich vor den sarg und nahm das letzte Kästchen heraus, in dem der Schlüssel lag. "Ganz schön schwer das Ding. Is der aus Beton, oder was?", zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber verrat mir mal bitte, wie ein Schlüssel eine Waffe sein kann.", Connor verstand es nicht, schließlich kann man damit keinen erstechen geschweige denn ernsthaft verletzen. "Azrael nannte ihn den Schlüssel des Wissens. Und wie jeder weiß: Wissen ist Macht." "Wohl wahr.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Eine Stimme, welche sie mittlerweile nur zu gut kannten. Connor ließ den Rider los und Mei zückte das schwarz glänzende Engelsschwert. "Du traust dich ja etwas!", zischte das Engelsmädchen zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch. "Gebt mir einfach den Schlüssel und dann hat sich das. Ich möchte nicht kämpfen, der Anzug ist neu.", schmunzelte Weatta die beiden Waywards an. Ein Haufen Engel erschienen um sie herum. Mei und Connor stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir es dir so einfach machen!", die verzerrte Stimme machte den Satz furchteinflößender als er eigentlich klang. "Wie ihr meint.", Weatta schnippste einmal und schon setzten sich die ersten seiner Gefolgsleute in bewegung. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch ein paar Partyhütchen besorgen sollen.", gab Mei sarkastisch von sich. Connor ließ die ersten beiden Engel mit seinen Ketten zu Asche zerfallen, während Mei Weatta im Auge behielt und festen schrittes auf ihn zu ging. "Hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen Amelia? Zugegeben, es ist ander gelaufen, als ich es wollte.", sein Blick wurde immer triumphierender. Drei Handlanger stellten sich ihr in den Weg. Dem ersten wich sie aus und rammte ihm ihr Schwert in die Brust. Mit der blonden lieferte sie sich einen kurzen Faustkampf, bei dem diese am meistn einsteckte, bevor Mei sie am Kopf packte, sie über ihre Schulter warf und das Genick brach. Der vorerst Letzte schaffte es, ihr ein paar schläge zu verpassen, und Weatta sprach gleichzeitig weiter. "Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft dass er dich abgrundtief hasst. Schließlich hattest du ihn sterbend zurück gelassen. Hast ihn nie besucht, schließlich war er ja nur eine Last für dich, nicht wahr?", seine Worte machten Mei rasend vor Wut. Connor, der gerade mit einem großen Typen mit Armeeschnitt zu tun hatte, verstand kein bisschen von dem was ihr Erzfeind gerade von sich gab. Mit geballter Wut stand Mei hinter ihrem Angreifer, zog seine Arme nach hinten und stemmte einen Fuß gegen seinen Rücken, so dass seine Schultern mit einem lauten Knacken brachen. Der Engel schrie lauthals auf. Zu guter letzt hob sie das silberne Schwert auf und stach es ihm durch den Hals nach oben hin in den Kopf. Meis Blick wurde immer dunkler und ihre Gesichtszüge immer härter."Halt deine verlogene Fresse du verdammtes Arschloch!" "Gut so... werd zu deinem wahren ich Azrael. Wir haben doch schon einmal so gut zusammen gearbeitet." Geschockt erkannte Connor was der Engel vor hatte. "Mei! Hör ihm gar nicht zu!! Er will dich nur wieder umdrehen! Denk an das, was ich dir sagte!!", trotz des Riders konnte Mei die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. "Keine Angst Con... Ich hab einiges in der Zeit gelernt in der ich mit Adae unterwegs war und in Amerika." Mei ging immer weiter auf Weatta zu ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Gerade als sie ihn packen wollte verschwand er und tauchte hinter ihr auf. Reflexartig wirbelte sie herum, duckte sich unter seinem Schlag weg und trat ihm seitlich in den Bauch. Er taumelte leicht zurück, doch preschte dann wieder vor. Das metallene Klirren zweier aufeinander prallender Engelsschwerter hallte durch die Luft. Leichte Funken flogen und die Augen der beiden Engel trafen sich. Das eisblau von Meis Augen wich einem orange-rötlichem Schimmern und Weatta merkte, dass ihre Kraft sich immer mehr steigerte. "Ob der kleine Alex wohl je wieder richtig schlafen kann, wenn seine Schwester zu einer eiskalten Killerin wird? Nachdem er doch gerade erst wieder zu ihr gestoßen ist?" "Halt dein erbärmliches Maul!! Ich werde nie wieder zu diesem Monster werden!" Der Urdämon bemerkte immer mehr die sich verändernde Kraft vom Engel des Todes. ''"Mei verdammt!!", ''schrie er ihr entgegen und hoffte auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts und die Engel schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Blitzschnell zog Mei Weatta von den Füßen und drückte ihn zu Boden. Sie hielt ihn am Hals und drückte immer fester zu. "Halt dich fern von uns! Und lass deine Finger von den Gotteswaffen! In deinen Händen sind sie eh nutzlos!!", trotz aller bemühungen, fing auch ihre Stimme an verzerrt zu klingen. "Niemand kommt mir und meiner Familie zu nah ohne daraus Konsequenzen zu ziehen!", sie hob eine Hand und vier Engelsschwerter erhoben sich in ihre Richtung. Weattas Augen weiteten sich, er hatte die Situation meilen weit unterschätzt. Sie nahm eines der Schwerter und bohrte es langsam und qualvoll in sein rechtes Beine hinein. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend versuchte er nicht zu schreien. Als das Schwert bis zum Boden versenkt war begann sie mit dem zweiten am linken Arm. Anstatt zu scheien begann der gefolterte Engel hysterisch an zu lachen: "Du ''bist ''doch schon lange dieses Monster! Schau dich doch nur an!" Wutentbrannt rammte sie das Schwert durch seinen Arm, und mit einer Handbewegung schossen auch die anderen beiden Engelsschwerter in sein anderes Bein und in den anderen Arm. Dem Rider viel erst jetzt auf dass keiner der Engel ihn mehr angriff. Er verwandelte sich zurück und es schmerzte zu sehen, was Mei gerade tat. Aufgespießt und blutend ließ der Todesengel seinen Gegner auf dem Boden liegen. Weatta röchelte vor sich hin. Er war zwar schwer verletzt, aber das würde ihn noch nicht umbringen, höchstens sehr schwächen. Überall an ihren Sachen hing Blut und auch ihr Gesicht war von kleinen roten Tropfen nicht unversehr geblieben. Die Engel rannten zu Weatta und verschwanden mit ihm, als Mei etwas abstand gewonnen hatte. Connor musterte die Jägerin ganz genau. Zuletzt waren ihre Augen tief rot gewesen. Er war auf alles gefasst. Starr schaute sie den Jungen an, bevor sie erschöpft auf die Knie sank. Der Jäger eilte zu ihr. "Hey Mei... alles wird gut! Das wird schon wieder!", vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm.